


The Tree

by MomoHale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoHale/pseuds/MomoHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon:<br/>"A paparazzi riot once ended in the two of them up a tree. They stayed there all night, talking and kissing. Until they wake up and realized they had no way of getting down and Derek had to be contacted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

Based on this headcanon:

_"A paparazzi riot once ended in the two of them up a tree. They stayed there all night, talking and kissing. Until they wake up and realized they had no way of getting down and Derek had to be contacted"_

* * *

 

Logan and Julian were getting out of the subtle restaurant talking and laughing quietly and close to each other when a flash surprised them. They look at each other startled and a hundred flashes blinded them while they stood there frozen.

**-Julian! Julian Larson is that your boyfriend?**

**-Julian isn't that the senator son?**

**-Does this mean you’re gay?**

**-How long have you been going out?**

**-How did the senator reacted when he found out that his son was dating you?**

**-Julian Larson will you give us the exclusive on your relationship?**

**-And what about the other boy? Are you in a threesome?**

**-Julian?**

**-Julian how does this relationship affects your work?**

Logan was shocked about all the expectations these sons of a bitch were doing and almost laugh when they mentioned Derek. He grabbed Julian's hand and ran away under the bright light of the flashes. They run a lot until Julian stopped and smiled to Logan running in the direction of a tree.

He started to climb it while Logan stood there contemplating.

-Seriously? Jules? - Logan asked and the only answer he got was a Cheshire grin and then he was gone.

- _Stupid cat..._ \- he whispered until he heard footsteps and he hurry to climb the tree after his boyfriend. Julian was on a high branch but Logan didn't find it difficult to follow him. They stood there kissing, Logan's back being supported by the tree and Julian's by Logan's chest. Logan kissed Julian's neck which cause Julian to moan softly.

-I can see Carmen flipping out tomorrow. - Julian said while Logan hummed in agreement kissing his shoulder.

-Let's not think about it. Or my dad's face when he discovers. Although Michelle will be thrilled. She thought I was lonely.

-She doesn't need to worry. I'll keep you company. - they continued kissing and talking until they fell asleep and woke up by the sun rising.

-Shit! - Logan hissed his whole body feeling like hell and Julian wasn't feeling any better.

-Aaghh! Note to us, don't ever EVER fall asleep on a tree. - Julian moaned his legs and arms sore and looked down. - Shit! Logan how are we getting down? I guess this wasn't a good idea after all.

-You think? Call Derek! - saying that Derek was bitching all the way to pick them up was an understatement.

 _-Why Am I surrounded by idiots? Did I do something to offend you? -_ he asked looking up. Then he parked his car and took out a ladder and approached his so called friends.

-You know what? I'm feeling better already! - he said not hiding his amusement when he saw his two best friends.

-Shut up! - they both groaned while Derek laughed.

-How was the night? A little rough? - Derek teased when they both were out of the tree. He only receive a death glare and once again Derek was feeling rather amused


End file.
